The present invention relates to diver's weight systems for attaching weights to a diver's body so as to achieve neutral buoyancy.
The traditional weight belt is the most widely used device in diving for enabling a diver to increase their weight by the amount needed to achieve neutral buoyancy. This consists of a single strap or belt worn around the diver's waist with a selected number of weights attached to the belt by various means, such as pockets on the belt. The belt must be worn snugly around the waist to ensure that it stays in position. If worn too loosely, the weights pulling downwardly on the belt may cause it to slip down and potentially even slip off the diver. One advantage to the weight belt is that it can be released quickly in an emergency situation, allowing the diver to achieve positive buoyancy more or less immediately if needed. Thus, the diver merely releases the belt and pulls it away from their body before dropping it. One disadvantage of this is that the belt falls straight down and may become entangled with the diver's legs or feet. Also, in view of the fact that the diver must be able to release the belt easily when diving, the belt fastener must be of a quick release type, resulting in a risk of accidental release. Additionally, in some situations a diver may want to achieve positive buoyancy without dropping all of the weights. This is not possible with a conventional weight belt as commonly used in recreational diving.
The second known weight system for diving is the commercial weight harness as commonly used in commercial diving applications. In commercial diving applications, a large capacity weight system is often needed. Also, accidental loss of the weight belt could result in personal injury to the diver in such applications. The weight harness avoids or at least reduces the risk of accidental loss of weights. The harness consists of a belt affixed around the waist as well as shoulder straps extending from the belt over the diver's shoulders to keep the belt in position and prevent it from slipping off. The weights are attached to the belt in a similar manner to a standard weight belt. One disadvantage of the weight harness is that in the event of an emergency the weights cannot be dropped to achieve positive buoyancy rapidly.
Weight release systems for harnesses exist in which the bottom of the pocket carrying the weights is opened. This has the disadvantage that gravity is required to get the weight out of the pocket, so the system is attitude sensitive and will only work if the diver is near vertical in the water. There is also a risk of the released weights striking portions of the diver's body or becoming entangled with the diver as they fall directly down.